


Picking Up the Pieces

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: 30 Days of Makorra [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Tragedy: Death of a Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an accident that took Mako's brother, and it was difficult for him to remember that there were other people in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up the Pieces

Standing off to the side, Korra looked over at Mako sadly, unsure of what to do for him, if there even was anything. He knelt unmoving in front of the grave marker, staring down at the name written there. No one ever saw it coming, it was an accident during a pro-bending match. She knew Mako would never forgive himself for not being there to protect his younger brother, even though there was no reason to feel guilt over what had happened.

She took a few tentative steps forward, and when he didn't lash out at her, demanding her to leave him alone has he had since he'd gotten the news, she cleared the rest of the distance and took a knee beside him. Reaching out, she wrapped her arm across his shoulders and let it rest there, not pulling him close, but letting him know she was there for him. It wasn't going to be easy to get through this, she knew. It wasn't the kind of thing that could be easy. He was broken. His last family member, the brother he had sworn to protect no matter what, was gone forever. He wasn't alone, but it wasn't the same, and she couldn't begin to understand what he was feeling. All she could do was to be there for him, no matter what, through it all.

They sat there in front of Bolin's grave marker for hours, too many to count. The sun had long since set by the time there was any movement. Moon high and bright in the sky, illuminating the graveyard in pearlescent light, Mako finally slumped over into her hold. Korra brought up her other arm and caressed his cheek softly, running fingers through his hair. "He's really gone," he uttered in a broken voice, barely audible over the hum of nocturnal insects.

"I know. It's hard to believe, I can't... I'm sorry, Mako. I know it's not much, but I'm here, okay?" She had no idea what to say, and the words hardly felt appropriate, but they were all she had.

It seemed to work though, as he turned his face into her and let out a shuddering sigh. "It's enough," he mumbled, and she could feel wet spots on her shirt. She tightened her hold on him and let her own tears fall, mourning for her friend.


End file.
